


Amor Vincit Omnia

by AgentDamnvers91



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, WynHaught brotp, proposal fic, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: Title Translation: Love Conquers All"You and Waves are anything but traditional Haughtstuff. Why not get her something different like an engagement bracelet, or an engagement gun...OOH an engagement FLAMETHROWER!""Okay what is it with the Earps and Flamethrowers?"Nicole is determined to plan the perfect proposal for Waverly but sometimes life just gets in the way.fluffy/angst with a happy ending!





	1. Prologue

613 days. That’s how long it had been since Nicole Haught had first laid eyes on the love of her life. She’d learnt a lot in those 613 days including that number one Demons are very very real and two that challenging Wynonna to any kind of eating contest was the dumbest mistake she’d ever make. But the most important thing she’d learnt was that not at any point during her time on this earth, had she ever met anyone as breathtakingly amazing as Miss Waverly Earp. 

If someone had told her when she moved from the big city to this tiny backwater town that not only was she going to meet the most beautiful woman in the world but that the most beautiful woman in the world would return her feelings, Nicole would have laughed and waved them off, telling them she was all about her new job and she wasn’t looking for romance. Of course that didn’t mean that romance didn’t find her and when it did, it hit her so hard in the face she thought she’d never stop seeing stars.

Being the new addition to such a small town was always going to be a challenge and by the end of her first week in Purgatory she had gotten used to people whispering about that “new ginger deputy” as she did her grocery shopping or walked the streets on an afternoon beat and it didn’t bother her, in fact she found it quite amusing that her simple little life was the talk of the town. 

The talking only intensified once news of her and Waverly’s relationship had started to spread and she was unsure how the youngest Earp would react. She should have known not to worry though because Waverly was the bravest girl she’d ever met. She was brazen and charming and just downright remarkable considering everything she’d gone through in her short life. Nicole fell more and more in love with her every single day. 

613 days since Nicole’s heart began the greatest journey of its life, one that she was determined to keep going for however many days she had left on this earth, just as long as Waverly would allow her to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole tells Wynonna of her plans to propose to Waverly.

The sunlight shining brightly through the crack in the blinds was just enough on that early Sunday morning to bring Nicole slowly out of her slumber. She let out a groan as she tried to open her eyes, squinting in the stream of light as she fought to adjust to the disturbance. Making the decision to turn herself away and try to fall back to sleep, she quickly realised that task was going to be almost impossible. Her face cracked into a big smile as she took in the sight of Waverly basically lying on top of her, arms wrapped around the taller girls frame, legs entangled and breath tickling her neck. 

Nicole used to hate the idea of watching someone sleep when she was in bed with a lover or even worse the idea of someone staring at her as slept but ever since Waverly had invited her into her heart and her bed she had come to realize just how precious these moments were and how much she loved being the only one who got to see Waverly like this; So peaceful, so serene, so breathtakingly beautiful. 

"I know you're doing it again." Nicole jumped slightly at the sound of her girlfriends voice. She hadn't realised that Waverly was awake seeing as how her eyes were still closed.

"It's your fault Waves. You're the one who looks so pretty when you're sleeping" She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she gently lowered her head to pepper kisses against Waverly's forehead. The younger girl let out a hum in content before slowly opening her eyes, lifting her head until she found what she was looking for, claiming Nicole lips in a soft and slow kiss. 

"Morning." Waverly pecked Nicole's lips one more time before pulling away.

"Good morning baby." their lips found each others once again, drawn to each other like magnets. Waverly was the first to pull back again, untangling herself from her girlfriend despite Nicole's whimpering moan of protest. She leant across Nicole to reach her phone and groaned as she looked at the time. 

"Oh crap, if I don't get up now I'm going to be late for work." The brunette pulled the covers off, intending to climb out of bed when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waste and pull her back down. She let out a small squeal as Nicole pulled her back down onto the bed, flipping them so she was lying on top. "Nicole!" Waverly groaned as Nicole kissed her neck. "Baby I have to go."

"But Waaave its Sunday, the day of rest." Waverly laughed at the whiney tone of her girlfriends voice and the adorable pouty face she was currently sporting.

"Nicole believe me, there is nothing I would like more than to stay in this bed with you for the rest of the day, hell for all of our days but Gus is going to kill me if I'm late again." Nicole shook her head and kissed her.

"Come on Gus'll understand, she was young once, I bet her and Curtis skipped work plenty of times." 

"Gross that's my aunt and uncle." Waverly pulled a face "It's Mabel St Clair's 90th birthday today and they rented out Shorty's for her party and she literally has the largest family in the whole of Purgatory I have to go." Nicole let out a whisper of fine as Waverly kissed her again.

"Five more minutes?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow. Waverly shook her head and laughed before nodding in agreement.

"You are a horrible influence Officer Haught. Five minutes and not a second more."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

60 minutes and 3 failed escape attempts later, Waverly and Nicole had finally left their bedroom, gotten dressed and Waverly gave her a quick fleeting kiss as she once again tried to explain to Gus how it was the weirdest thing that her Jeep just would not start that morning when she called her for the fourth time to find out where she was. 

"Love you." She mouthed blowing her a quick kiss which Nicole promptly pretended to catch

"Love you too." Waverly grinned at her as she stepped out the door, running to her jeep. 

"You too are far too sickening for this early in the morning." Nicole turned her head to see Wynonna leaning against the door frame.

"I'm surprised you're even up this early to see it." 

"Yeah well I smelt coffee and it woke me up. Least I could do was come in and drink some after the effort you put into making it Haughtstuff." Nicole flashed her a smirk at the nickname as she poured her a cup of coffee that Wynonna took gratefully as she sat herself down at the table. 

"Are you working today?" Wynonna let out a loud laugh before taking a bit long sip of her coffee.

"Like hell I am, I told Dolls I only work weekends if they're are unlimited donuts, something he is still not willing to provide. Something about all that processed sugar being 'Toxic'" She made air quotes as she said the last word. 

Nicole smiled at the older Earp Sister. It had been 5 months since Waverly had asked Nicole to move into the Homestead with her and Wynonna and at first it had been a bit of a struggle. As much as Nicole loved Wynonna, she was quite a difficult person to live with and it had been a major adjustment but overtime she had come to love being their with both of the Earp girls. Wynonna treated her with the same love and sisterly respect she shared with Waverly and Nicole was always grateful for that. Which was why Nicole knew she had to show Wynonna the same curtesy. 

Nicole and Waverly had been together for 18 months and she knew she never had nor never would be happier than she was in this relationship. She'd known about 3 weeks into dating her that Waverly was undeniably the one, but she hadn't wanted to scare her with the relationship being so fresh and so new. Waverly needed to take her time and Nicole respected that but it had now gotten to a point where she couldn't take simply being Waverly Earp's girlfriend anymore, she needed to be her wife. Nicole had planned on getting Wynonna a little bit tipsy before she broke the news but she suddenly felt like there was no time like the present.

"Wyn, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh my god are you pregnant." Nicole rolled her eyes. Wynonna made that joke a lot but she let is slide knowing it was all in good humour.

"Ha ha very funny. No look i'm being serious here for a second." Wynonna saluted her before putting on a mock serious face. "Wynonna, I love your sister."

"uh duh." Nicole chose to ignore her and just continued. 

"I love her more than anything. I didn't think it was physically possible to love another human being this much but god Wynonna, she's amazing."

"Geez Haught, why don't you just marry her already." Wynonna joked 

"Well that's what I'm talking about. You're the most important person in Waverly's life so I guess...I'm kind of asking your permission, to ask Waverly to marry me." Wynonna suddenly burst out of her chair knocking it over in the process. She threw herself at Nicole and wrapped her arms around her.

"Dude how old are you? asking for my permission, you don't need that crap. You don't need anyone's permission, this is awesome." The hug lasted longer than Nicole was expecting but she welcomed it. Wynonna pulled back with a very serious expression. "Just know that I will still shoot you with Peacemaker if you hurt her."

"Yes I remember the talk...vividly." Nicole said as her mind wandered back to the shovel talk Wynonna had given her after they had saved Waverly from her demon possession.

"Good." Wynonna picked up her chair and sat back down. "So when are you gonna ask her?" Nicole sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I haven't planned anything yet. I don't even have a ring." Wynonna snorted.

"Nicole you are so lucky you have me to help you. Wanna know what I say?" Nicole nodded. "You and Waves are anything but traditional. Why not get her something different like an engagement bracelet, or an engagement gun...OOH an engagement FLAMETHROWER!" 

"Okay what is it with the Earps and Flamethrowers?" Wynonna's face broke out into mock offence. 

"It is a big ass gun that literally throws flames. Whats not to love?"

"Yeah I think i'm gonna stick with a ring." Wynonna held up her hands.

"Suit yourself Nerd!"

Nicole's phone buzzed and she looked down to see she had a text from Waverly.

Waves: Gus was pretty mad at me. Looks like you'll have make it up to me later. I miss you already xxx

Nicole felt her heart flutter as she read the text. She couldn't wait to start planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! all comments are appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it! all comments are appreciated


End file.
